The present invention relates generally to a mount for an antenna, and more particularly, to a secure non-penetrating flat roof mount for a satellite antenna and for use with a ballast.
Whether used in association with televisions, telephones, computers, or other technological devices, satellite antennas are increasingly used by people around the world to interact with a multitude of communications, navigation, earth observation, military, weather, and scientific research satellites in their various orbits high above the earth. In order to optimize reception and reduce transmission interference from surrounding structures, satellite antennas are often installed on roof tops of buildings. A recurring problem that needs to be addressed in mounting a satellite antenna on a roof top is that of overcoming the satellite antenna""s extreme susceptibility to undesirable movement, and to the possibility that it may become overturned, due to its relatively large surface area and to the erratic and often formidable nature of prevailing winds.
Thus, in the past, in order to provide the desired stability, satellite antennas have been permanently attached to roof tops by means of an attachment assembly that structurally penetrates the building. However, flat roof satellite antenna installations of this sort are typically subject to a number of problems, foremost among these problems being that they are quite complex and expensive. This complexity and costliness is due, in part, to the diversity of different flat roof designs, and to the requirements that must be met in order to maintain both antenna stability and the structural integrity of the building. Furthermore, the location of the satellite antenna is generally restricted to those locations immediately adjacent to a main roof support, or joist, so as to enable engagement of the attachment assembly therewith. As well, this sort of installation also makes it quite difficult to subsequently move the antenna to another location. Of course, further complicating such penetrating roof installations is the fact that breaching the roof top often occasions water leaks, and will likely void any warranty against same that may previously have been in place, thus making it necessary to waterproof or reseal the roof top.
Numerous methods and devices have been developed to overcome these problems by mounting a satellite antenna to a flat roof top without penetrating same, such as, for example, by providing a roof mount with an antenna mast attached to a non-penetrating frame or platform, with a ballast comprising one or more ballasting members being loaded on top of the non-penetrating frame or platform so as to weightedly anchor the roof mount to the flat roof top. Japanese Patent No. 60089102A, issued to Masashige Hiramatsu on May 20, 1985, is an example of such a roof mount. According to designs of this general sort, however, the ballasting members are not physically secured to the non-penetrating frame or platform, such that the ballasting members might easily be removed either by vandals seeking to damage the satellite antenna or disrupt the signal, or by thieves seeking to acquire the satellite antenna for their own use or profit through resale. In any case, the removal of the ballasting members from the roof mount will result in the mounted satellite antenna becoming destabilized and subject to the possibility that it may be overturned in strong wind conditions, or even blown from the roof top.
An example of a device that has been developed to overcome these problems is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,264 (Fitzgerald et al.) for a SATELLITE ANTENNA MOUNTING APPARATUS WITH BALLAST MEANS. The Fitzgerald patent discloses a satellite antenna flat roof mounting apparatus that has a series of individual ballasting members that are secured to each other and to an antenna mast. Unfortunately, however, the Fitzgerald design shares a problem with other non-penetrating flat roof mount designs so far discussed, in that the ballasting members are directly exposed to the slow destructive forces of the elements and are, therefore, susceptible to erosion and wearing away due to wind, rain, snow, and ice over extended periods of time. This problem is further exacerbated by the fact that these designs typically use concrete or cinder blocks as ballasting members, said blocks being relatively brittle and sensitive to the erosive effects of the weather. As the blocks erode, they become less and less effective as ballasting members, eventually becoming completely ineffective as such. Also, at any stage before the ballasting members are completely eroded, it would be possible for a thief or vandal, using a hammer or similar tool, to apply a force directly to the ballasting members to forcibly detach them from the roof mount. When the ballasting members are already weakened by the erosive forces of nature, they are particularly susceptible to such application of direct force by a human perpetrator, with the result being that the ballasting members may easily become completely detached from the roof mount. In either case, whether by an act of nature or of man, without the ballasting members to weightedly anchor the roof mount to the roof top, the mounted satellite antenna will become unstable and susceptible to overturning and even to the possibility that it might be stolen or blown from the roof top.
An example of a device that effectively overcomes these problems can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,675 (Moldovan et al.) for a NONPENETRATING ROOF MOUNT FOR ANTENNA. The Moldovan patent discloses a non-penetrating flat roof mount, having ballasting members positioned on a complex partitioned base and enclosed by ballast covers that are intricately fastened to the base. A significant problem with the Moldovan patent is that, although the ballasting members are both secured to the roof mount and protected from miscreants and the elements, the contemplated ballast covers and base, and the contemplated means by which they are fastened together, are inherently complex and elaborate. As such, the Moldovan roof mount requires the expenditure of a significant amount of time, effort, and cost to assemble or disassemble same during installation, or when it becomes necessary to move or transport the satellite antenna and its roof mount from one location to another.
Examples of other non-penetrating devices that have been developed to mount a satellite antenna in other contexts can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,293 (Ross) for a SKYLIGHT ROOF MOUNT FOR A SATELLITE ANTENNA, which device was designed for use on angled roofs only, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,751 (Gipson) for a PORTABLE SATELLITE ANTENNA MOUNT, which device, although not requiring disassembly to be carried by a single person when not in use, is particularly adapted for use with fluid ballast and with small satellite antennas only, such as those antennas used in temporary consumer subscription satellite television systems.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a secure non-penetrating flat roof mount, for a satellite antenna and for use with a ballast, that secures and stabilizes the satellite antenna.
Another object of the invention is to provide a secure non-penetrating flat roof mount, for a satellite antenna and for use with a ballast, that secures the ballast thereto.
A further object of the invention is to provide a secure non-penetrating flat roof mount, for a satellite antenna and for use with a ballast, that increases the resistance of the ballast to the elements and to other external influences.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a secure non-penetrating flat roof mount, for a satellite antenna and for use with a ballast, that does not penetrate a roof top of a building and that reduces the possibility of roof leaks occasioned thereby.
A yet still further object of one aspect of the invention is to provide a secure non-penetrating flat roof mount, for a satellite antenna and for use with a ballast, that effectively distributes the weight of the ballast.
Another object of the invention is to provide a secure non-penetrating flat roof mount, for a satellite antenna and for use with a ballast, that is adjustable, such that the satellite antenna may be any of a wide variety of sizes.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a secure non-penetrating flat roof mount, for a satellite antenna and for use with a ballast, that is of simple and cost effective construction and is easily assembled.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a secure non-penetrating flat roof mount, for a satellite antenna and for use with a ballast, that is easily transportable and does not require extensive disassembly to be moved.
Another object of the invention is to provide a secure non-penetrating flat roof mount, for a satellite antenna and for use with a ballast, that is inexpensive to manufacture, transport, and install.
A further object of the invention is to provide a secure non-penetrating flat roof mount, for a satellite antenna and for use with a ballast, that is of reliable construction.
There is thus provided, according to one aspect of the invention, a secure non-penetrating flat roof mount, for a satellite antenna and for use with a ballast, comprising a base portion. The base portion comprises a first ballast encasing member shaped and dimensioned to substantially enclose a first portion of the ballast and so as to define a first open end face. The base portion further comprises a first end cap adapted to securely and removably engage the first open end face in first encasing relation. The secure non-penetrating flat roof mount further comprises a first tie rod means securely engagable with the base portion to hold the first end cap in the first encasing relation, thereby to encase, in use, a first portion of the ballast. The secure non-penetrating flat roof mount still further comprises an antenna supporting member securely engagable with the base portion.
According to another aspect of a preferred embodiment of the invention, the first ballast encasing member is elongate in shape.
According to a further aspect of the preferred embodiment, the base portion further comprises an elongate second ballast encasing member oriented substantially parallel to the first ballast encasing member.
According to yet another aspect of the preferred embodiment, the second ballast encasing member is shaped and dimensioned to substantially enclose a second portion of the ballast and so as to define a second open end face. The first end cap is also adapted to securely and removably engage the second open end face in second encasing relation.
According to a yet still further aspect of the preferred embodiment, the secure non-penetrating flat roof mount further comprises a second tie rod means securely engagable with the base portion to hold the first end cap in the second encasing relation, thereby to encase, in use, a second portion of the ballast.
According to an even further aspect of the preferred embodiment, the first ballast encasing member is further shaped and dimensioned so as to define a third open end face, and the second ballast encasing member is further shaped and dimensioned so as to define a fourth open end face. The base portion further comprises a second end cap adapted to securely and removably engage both the third open end face in the first encasing relation and the fourth open end face in the second encasing relation.
According to another aspect of the invention, the first tie rod means comprises an elongate first tie rod member that is positionable, in use, substantially within the first ballast encasing member and in first substantially adjacent relation to the first portion of the ballast. The second tie rod means comprises an elongate second tie rod member that is positionable, in use, substantially within the second ballast encasing member and in second substantially adjacent relation to the second portion of the ballast. The first tie rod member and the second tie rod member are each adapted to securely respectively engage the first end cap and the second end cap.
According to a further aspect of the invention, each of the first ballast encasing member and the second ballast encasing member comprises an upper member and a lower member. The lower member of the first ballast encasing member is adapted to securely and removably engage the upper member of the first ballast encasing member to substantially enclose the first portion of the ballast as aforesaid. The lower member of the second ballast encasing member is adapted to securely and removably engage the upper member of the second ballast encasing member to substantially enclose the second portion of the ballast as aforesaid. Each upper member has a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-shaped cross-section defined by an upper central base portion and two opposed upper side edge portions, and each lower member has a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-shaped cross-section defined by a lower central base portion and two opposed lower side edge portions.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, each of the two opposed upper side edge portions is adapted to frictionally engage, in first overlapping relation, a respective one of the two opposed lower side edge portions.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, each of the first end cap and the second end cap is elongate and has a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-shaped cross-section defined by a cap central base portion and two opposed cap side edge portions. Each respective one of the two opposed cap side edge portions is adapted to frictionally engage, in second overlapping relation, both the first ballast encasing member and the second ballast encasing member.
According to an even further aspect of the invention, the antenna supporting member comprises an antenna mast bracket and an elongate antenna mast. The antenna mast bracket is securely engagable with both the base portion and the antenna mast.
According to still yet another aspect of the invention, the antenna mast has a first mast end portion. The antenna mast bracket comprises a longitudinal sleeve portion that has a sleeve end portion. The sleeve end portion is shaped so as to define a longitudinal antenna mast receiving aperture, and the longitudinal antenna mast receiving aperture substantially surrounds, in use, the first mast end portion in selectively removable secured relation.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, the longitudinal sleeve portion of the antenna mast bracket further defines four threaded sockets arranged two each in two vertically aligned pairs of said threaded sockets. The antenna supporting member further comprises four complementary threaded mast fasteners. Each of the mast fasteners is adjustably positionable in screw-threaded, throughpassing engagement within a respective one of the threaded sockets, thereby to adjustably engage the antenna mast in selectively removable secured relation.
According to another aspect of the invention, each of the vertically aligned pairs of the threaded sockets is positioned in axially intersecting, opposed relation, relative to each other of the vertically aligned pairs of the threaded sockets and relative to a cross-sectional center of the longitudinal sleeve portion.
According to a further aspect of the preferred embodiment, the antenna supporting member further comprises a first mast brace securely engagable with both the antenna mast and the base portion.
According to a still further aspect of the preferred embodiment, the antenna supporting member is securely engagable with both the first end cap and the second end cap.
According to yet another aspect of the preferred embodiment, the antenna mast bracket is securely engagable with the first end cap.
According to another aspect of the preferred embodiment, the antenna supporting member further comprises a second mast brace. Both the first mast brace and the second mast brace are securely engagable with both the antenna mast and the second end cap.
Lastly, according to a further aspect of the preferred embodiment, both of the antenna mast and the longitudinal sleeve portion are substantially cylindrical in shape.